Coisas Inacabadas
by K-chan258
Summary: Hughes havia dito uma vez que Winry seria uma boa esposa. Muito tempo depois dessa afirmação, Edward tinha certeza disso. Tradução.


**Disclaimer****:** Fullmetal Alchemist é de uma vaca japonesa e eu sou um unicórnio narniano, portanto, não é meu e tampouco quero lucrar com ele... E não é como se eu pudesse lucrar com uma fanfic...

**Nota da Tradutora** **(NT):** Essa fic não é minha, eu só a traduzi. A autora é **_Miss Pringles_**, anteriormente conhecida como _Kristall Blauw_. O disclaimer é dela também. Achei-o muito engraçado, por isso resolvi mantê-lo. Quem tiver interesse em ler a fic original, ver o profile da autora ou deixar reviews pra ela, pode entrar no meu profile que a fic dela ta lá.

Encontrei essa fic enquanto andava lendo fics em inglês e espanhol, porque já tinha lido praticamente todas as fics em português de EdWin [risos]. Amei essa fic, por isso resolvi traduzi-la para que vocês também tivessem a chance de lê-la. A história da fic se passa duas semanas depois que Ed e Al regressam a Rizembool, depois do Dia Prometido. Enjoy!

* * *

**Coisas Inacabadas**

_(Capítulo Único)_

* * *

Winry acordou nesse dia muito cedo, antes que sequer saísse o sol. Edward se encontrava ainda dormindo, por isso não se dera conta disso. Quando se apercebeu desse fato, foi porque uma silenciosa Winry entrou nas pontas dos pés, coletando a roupa que estava no chão, dele e de Al. Ela lhe dirigiu um "shhh" com um gesto de silêncio que ele considerou sem importância e continuou dormindo.

A próxima vez que se deu conta cabal de que ela havia estado ocupada desde cedo foi quando se levantou de sua cama, deixando um Alphonse adormecido junto a cama. Havia se inclinado em sua janela, com vista para o pátio que fica atrás, e se encontrou com Winry tendo uma enorme quantidade de roupa de todos os inquilinos da casa, assim como dela mesma. Não era necessário dizer que ela havia se ocupado de lavá-la também.

Quando se abaixou, encontrou-a já a caminho da cozinha, apressada.

- O café da manhã estará logo pronto – disse com um sorriso e desapareceu pela porta.

Edward entendeu isso como uma indireta para "não me incomode agora" e foi pegar um dos livros que tinha em sua maleta e que não havia lido, porque havia passado a maior parte de seu tempo em Rizembool cumprimentando vizinhos e ajudando Alphonse com sua terapia de recuperação. Passaram-se dez, vinte minutos de interessante leitura até que a voz musical de Winry o chamou, indicando que o café da manhã já estava pronto.

- Chama o Al, eu levarei o café da manhã da vovó a ela, lá na oficina. Ela me deu uns dois dias livres em troca de sua própria liberdade – e foi-se da cozinha, com movimentos fluidos e o equilíbrio de um garçom experiente. Edward pensou em seu subconsciente que ela estava muito bonita de avental.

- Você não vai tomar café?

- Eu já tomei.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Para Edward, lhe cabia como uma luva a frase "barriga cheia, coração contente",* pois saiu da cozinha com um enorme sorriso depois de, literalmente, tragar o café da manhã que sua amiga de infância havia lhe preparado. Sentou-se num sofá para descansar o espirito e refletiu sobre coisas aleatórias, a maioria delas relacionadas com a alquimia, como sempre. Sua concentração se quebrou somente quando Winry lhe disse "os pés" e ele os levantou para que a vassoura que sua amiga segurava pudesse passar por ali.

Ficou observando-a. Era a primeira vez que via Winry, desde que eram pequenos, fazendo trabalhos domésticos visto que, cada vez que regressavam a casa dos Rockbell durante sua viagem em busca da Pedra Filosofal, ela estava mais ocupada concertando suas próteses do que no estado da casa. Esse fato lhe fascinava e sobrecarregava ao mesmo tempo, teve uma sensação no estômago que não pode explicar e continuou olhando para ela até que esta terminou sua tarefa.

Ela removeu a poeira com a ajuda de um espanador e se dirigiu para os fundos da casa, para jogar o lixo fora. Quando apareceu em seu campo de visão novamente só lhe perguntou:

- Quer ensopado para a comida? Vou conseguir os ingredientes.

Edward assentiu diante da pergunta (não que fosse recusar a oferta, sendo que ensopado era seu prato favorito) e viu-a caminhando rumo às pessoas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward havia saído para dar um passeio pelos campos como meio de distração, levando Den consigo. Havia conversado com Pitt, com o senhor Depp e seu filho Tom, com a senhora Ruffalo e com Nelly. Como já havia passado bastante tempo, pensou que agora seria a hora certa de voltar para casa.

Um delicioso cheiro de comida o recebeu e ele ficou com água na boca imediatamente. Precipitou-se até a cozinha e encontrou Winry colocando a mesa. Ela observou sua expressão ansiosa em direção ao pote de ensopado que tinha nas mãos e sorriu para ele prazerosamente.

- Pode se sentar, eu já te sirvo.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes.

- Está uma delícia, Winry – elogiou Pinako, já em seu lugar, assumindo acertadamente que fora ela quem havia preparado a comida. A loira fez um gesto agradecido e acrescentou:

- Tem torta de maçã para a sobremesa.

Todos os presentes se animaram ante o que foi dito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O jantar tinha sido um evento divertido. Estiveram presentes os quatro moradores da casa amarela (Pinako havia feito uma brecha em sua agenda apertada de concerto de automails), conversando sobre anedotas da infância, de como Edward era castigado depois de suas tentativas infrutíferas de culpar Alphonse de algum delito que ele havia feito e alguns outros eventos soltos sobre as viagens dos Elric e o tempo que Winry havia passado em Rush Valley. Mas, de todas as coisas ditas, a mais animadora foi a recordação de Pinako sobre o tempo que havia sido a assistente de Dominic e o tão famoso incidente com a motocicleta que lhe garantiu grande parte de sua reputação como mulher durona.

- Bom, isso foi tudo – disse Winry levantando-se da mesa e pondo os pratos sujos de molho na pia. Alphonse se levantou para abrir a porta (Nelly havia ficado de levar-lhe algumas plantas medicinais para acelerar sua recuperação ou algo assim) e Pinako voltou à oficina.

Assim que todos se retiraram, a mecânica imediatamente se apressou em esfregar a louça. Edward, que voltava para roubar um pouco de torta de maça que havia sobrado e que a loira não quis lhe dar para que não cometesse o pecado da glutonaria, franziu o cenho ao vê-la. Segundo ele, Winry já havia trabalhado muito no dia (lavando roupa, fazendo o café, limpando a casa, indo as compras, preparando a comida e a torta de maçã) e não era justo que continuasse fazendo-o. Sabia que se lhe dissesse "faz isso em outra hora" ela se perturbaria, visto que não lhe agradava deixar as coisas inacabadas, da mesma forma que com o automail.

De repente, e estando ainda parado no umbral da porta da cozinha observando Winry de avental outra vez trabalhando arduamente em sua tarefa mundana, Edward recordou-se fugazmente de Hughes dizendo-lhe "ela será uma boa esposa" no quarto do hospital há muitíssimo tempo. Diante disso deu um meio sorriso e se aproximou calmamente da garota, arrebatando-lhe a vassoura em seguida.

Sim, tinha certeza que ela seria uma boa esposa...

E ele seria um mal esposo se não a ajudasse.

* * *

_*****Provérbio popular mexicano (e latino-americano de modo geral, creio) que significa que quando alguém está bem alimentado, nada mais importa, porque ele está bem; mas se alguém tem fome, tudo lhe parece mal, ele é capaz de fazer revoluções...Ou seja, tudo fica melhor quando a gente come ^^ Pode haver outras interpretações que não digam respeito a comida, mas eu as desconheço. Não conheço também nenhum ditado equivalente em português._ (Nota da Tradutora)

**NT: **Espero que tenham gostado, por favor, deixem reviews antes de sair! ^^

Ja ne! o/


End file.
